Baby Daddy
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: "The least you could do is adopt your gay lover's child" or in which Draco tries to tell his parents about his relationship


Malfoy manor was a glorious manor with its marble walls and lavish gardens. According to Draco, it had been the prime spot for yule parties before the Dark Lord – Draco was still very hesitant to call him Voldemort – had taken over the family home for Death Eater dealings. Even two years after the battle of Hogwarts, the manor was still lacking the perfection that was the youngest Malfoy's childhood. Harry had only been to the manor once before, when the snatchers had captured him, Hermione, and Ron. It was not a time that Harry liked to remember despite it being one of the catalysts that led to his second visit to the gloomy yet beautiful manor.

"I promise everything will be fine Harry, no need to worry," the blond man stressed for the thousandth time, fixing Harry's tie once more.

"Love, you are the only one who is worried," the lightening scarred man smiled, placing his hands securely on Draco's wrists and holding them to his chest so Draco could not wrinkle his tie.

He was not too worried about tonight, he had lived nineteen years without the Malfoys' approval and he could continue to do so, but he could understand why Draco was. These were his parents and Harry was sure he would feel the same if he had a way to actually speak to his parents. Sure, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were as close as parents as he would get, but it was not the same as your actual parents.

The night in question was actually just supposed to be a dinner to thank Harry for everything he had 'done' for the Malfoy family. He did not understand since he was merely trying to settle debts that he owed them. The real purpose for the dinner had been lost when Draco decided that it was time to tell his family about their relationship. It was rather strange how their relationship came to be. Cliché even, the Gryffindor golden boy falling in love with the Slytherin ice prince? It seemed like a story that Gilderoy Lockhart would steal and sell as one of those shite romance novels that Hermione read for a profit. Though the ex-professor could barely remember his name on a good day and the couple kept their relationship under lock and key. Only their close friends knew. The Weasleys, of course, knew since they were Harry's family, along with Hermione. Draco had shared their secret with Blaise Zabini, who insisted on a threesome that the couple quickly rejected, and Pansy Parkinson. Most of Draco's friends had been put on trial for Death Eater activities or killed in the battle.

The most important people to find out had been the people who laid in Godric Hollow cemetery. It had really solidified in Harry's mind that Draco was the right one for him because he allowed the Gryffindor to introduce him to his parent's headstones as if they were actually alive. The next had been Sirius and Remus. As part of the marauders, Harry had only thought it right that they were buried with his father so they could terrorize the afterlife together. Tonks had been buried with her husband, none of her family being alive to bury her in the Black Family mausoleum, not that she would have been welcomed since she was technically a 'traitor' to the family, much like Sirius, though the man had requested not to be buried there.

Tonks would have been laid to rest with her father had Andromeda not fallen a few weeks before the battle. While the Tonks family had been rather successful in their hiding skills, it had not been enough to keep Bellatrix from finding her sister. It had been all too easy to take down her unsuspecting sister. Luckily Teddy had not been born yet or he would have surely been killed along with his grandmother. Andy was buried with her husband with the Tonks family, but Harry did not have the heart to see the old wolf separated from his wife, plus it would be easier to explain to Teddy later on down the road then why his parents were in two separate graveyards.

Fred also had a home in the graveyard that held his fallen family. While he could not be selfish enough to have Fred buried in Godric's Hollow, a headstone still stood for the honorary marauder and a matching one would be placed when George decided it was time to join his twin. The twins had been his elder brothers much like the rest of the Weasley bunch and it would only be fair that he got to see some of his family buried with the rest. He bet that his father was having a field day with the lone twin, getting all the dirt he could get out of him. He could practically hear Fred laughing as Harry told the headstone that he was dating Draco. The Slytherin said nothing at the time, but he had later remarked that he could felt someone standing over him menacingly, but Harry had assured him it could have been a great deal of his family. It did nothing to settle the blond man.

The last two plots that Harry had made within the cemetery came as a shock to Draco, though Harry could not feel a shred of guilt at his placement of their plots or even forgiving them. The one that was the closest, mostly too Lily and far from Sirius, was Severus Snape. Harry had been a bit skeptical about placing Snape in the same place as his mother, especially after he found out he loved her, but he knew that it would have been what she wanted, especially when if she had found out that he did not have any plans for his funeral. He would have rather his body rot in some hole in the forbidden forest. Harry could not allow that to happen and as to repay him for all that he had helped Harry with he had reunited him and his mother, even if it was in death. Draco had been surprised, having wondered why his godfather was placed here. Harry also learned that Narcissa Malfoy had a headstone created to represent Snape and had placed it in her garden next to her lilies. Apparently she had gone to school with Snape and knew all about his crush. Harry still shudders at the fact.

The most surprisingly to Draco, and to his friends when they found out, was Wormtail's headstone at the very edge of the plots, shabby and never visited unlike the others. Harry could never forgive him for betraying his parents and getting Sirius framed for it, but deep down it was only right that he was buried with the rest of the marauders, especially since he had helped save his life. He had not been sure about killing him and Ron and his lapse of judgement had proven to be fatal. It was not much, but it was still repaying a debt to Harry. He thought that perhaps he could give him a little stone of his own. It was far from his parents though and in the darkest corner. He did not visit the stone since its placement, Draco had just been wandering when he was talking to Sirius and had questioned Harry about it.

Considering that the only people who knew about their relationship were their close friends or dead, Harry and Draco did not really have to worry about anyone trying to use it against them. Though it was not for the lack of trying. To the public eye the only thing that anyone outside of their friends knew was that Harry and Draco were living together with Harry's godson Teddy. They were simply friends who had their own lives outside of their apartment. It especially worked since Harry had no will or want to be an Auror like Draco. No he had enough fighting to last a lifetime.

Harry had decided near the end of Lucius Malfoy's trial that he wanted to become a healer. Despite not really having the good potions training for it, Harry was rather nurturing and stubborn when it came to his patients. Hence where the Gilderoy Lockhart comment had come from since Harry spent most of his Thursdays talking with the older man in hopes for him to remember some of his past. Ron had done a number on him though and he would forget everything he had learned the day before. He only remembered that he was Healer Potter and that he had crazy stories. His favorite being the one about the Chamber of Secrets actually.

"Harry we are going to be late!" Draco bristled, his tone rousing Harry from his thoughts of the past. The green eyed man shook his head fondly and grabbed his coat, ensuring that Teddy had his as well. Seeing as Teddy was an orphan, the last of his name and family, Harry had sole custody of his godson. The only other person that would even be in the running for custody of Teddy was Narcissa herself, but she had not spoken to Andy since her aunt Walburga had blasted her sister off the family tree for marrying Ted Tonks. So the only reasonable parent for Teddy was Harry. It helped a lot that Draco adored the young boy and had practically taken him in as his own son. The boy had taken on a look that he had seen on Tonks plenty of times with his own added additions. Teddy sported bright bubblegum pink hair and molten eyes that surprisingly matched Draco's. His cheekbones were speckled with freckles and his lips were turned up into a smile. The almost three-year-old was a happy child, despite all that he had lost. He hoped that Teddy would not come to hate any of them in the future when he was old enough to know why he did not have real parents.

"Draco we still have thirty minutes!" Harry teased, buttoning up the pink haired boy's coat and kissing his forehead before lifting him up into his arms. The boy instantly clung to him babbling about something or another. Narcissa had insisted that Harry bring the young boy, knowing well enough the living situation between her son and Harry. It was how deep that relationship went that they did not know. They did not know that Draco's 'room' was actually the guest room and that Draco slept in Harry's bed every night. He was sure after tonight they would put two and two together.

"You do not understand Potter. When my mother says six o clock, she means five forty-five!" Draco glared at his boyfriend, scowling even more so when Teddy giggled at him. He did not understand why he was not being taken seriously by his small family.

"Dray!" Teddy grinned reaching for his other big person, kicking his feet happily when his request was fulfilled and he was cradled against the blond's chest.

"Shall we go darling?" Harry smiled, rolling his eyes at the lewd gesture Draco made at him behind Teddy's back. It was probably for the best that Draco held Teddy through the floo. He was still not that great with it.

"Okay just say Malfoy Manor, sitting room, and you will be there. Do not end up in Knockturn Alley again," Draco smirked, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's temple, and one to Teddy's when the boy cried an "ew" at the adults' kiss. He stepped into their fireplace, a handful of floo powder clutched in his hand. "Hang on bub yeah?" He tightened his grip on Teddy, holding him securely as he called out his destination and disappeared in bright green flames.

Harry grabbed his own handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor, sitting room," he said clearly, throwing down his powder and hoping to Merlin he ended up in the right place. From the giggles that met his ears when he came sliding out, he supposed he finally did it right. He grinned sheepishly at the unimpressed Draco with the clapping Teddy on his hip. Harry quickly got to his feet and wiped himself of floo dust, looking around hoping that Mr. Malfoy had not seen him tumble out of the fireplace. Sure they were not enemies anymore, but that did not make them the best of mates. Thankfully it seemed to be just him, Draco, and Teddy in the room.

"Anymore stunts Potter? Fancy going for a broom ride in the ballroom?" Draco asked, though the insults were not full of heat like they had been when they were in school. No these were only filled with nervous energy that Harry wished so desperately to take away from his boyfriend.

"I'll show you some stunts when we get back home," he teased, brushing his jacket one more time before deeming he was ready to meet Mrs. Malfoy. Harry began to walk from the room, only to be yanked back by Draco.

"Are you barking?" Draco hissed, carefully putting Teddy down to wipe the soot from Harry's face and glasses. He even attempted to fix his hair, but they both knew that was a lost cause.

"Love, your parents have both seen me in the worst of states, I do not think they are going to care about a bit of messy hair," he whispered, cupping Draco's cheek and kissing his lips softly. The kiss did not linger, neither knowing who was watching in the manor, but it still worked to calm Draco down. The blond nodded, more to himself than anything before leading the two out of the room. Harry held Teddy's hand tightly, wishing to hold Draco's, but he was sure that the Slytherin wanted to tell his parents with words instead of actions.

They reached a room before too long, the matriarch of the Malfoy family sitting primly upon a chair in the middle of the room by a roaring fire. Harry briefly wondered why they did not just come through that one, but it figured it was a proper way to do things for Purebloods. Why could they not just use the front door like muggles did? So much easier and cleaner.

"Mother," Draco's voice broke through the silence of the room, the blond moving forward to hug his mother while Harry surveyed the room. It was oddly familiar, though it was too furnished to be the room that they had been in when they had come to the manor. Harry's eyes traveled upwards, freezing on the chandelier.

* * *

Merlin did Hermione know how to throw a hex. Harry had been a witness to how powerful her magic was when they had been in the D.A. together, but never did he think he would be on the receiving side of it. Though, he never thought they would be captured by snatchers in the first place. Harry grunted as he was thrown at Bellatrix, the vile woman yanking his head back, wand at his throat.

The Malfoys were here, surely it was their home that they were currently in. He imagined that Bellatrix's house would be full of blood and torture devices. The house, while gloomy, had a sense of pride about it that screamed Malfoy.

"Look carefully Draco," Harry flinched at the woman's voice in his ear, his non-swollen eye staring at Draco carefully. He hoped that if he pleaded silently enough that Draco would not turn them in. Sure they had never been the closest of friends, enemies really, but Harry had been there the night that Draco was set to kill Dumbledore. He could not do it. He was not strong enough to do it. Snape had to do it for him. Draco did not want to be a Death Eater.

"I cannot be sure," the boy said clearly, his eyes never leaving Harry's. The Boy-Who-Lived could have cried in relief that Draco would not be giving them up. That he had some fight still left in him for what was right. He could not hear what Mr. Malfoy was whispering to his son, only the harsh words spoken to one of the snatchers, Scabior, at the mention of "not forgetting who actually found them."

"Don't be shy sweetie, come over," Bellatrix's sickly voice echoed through the room as she pulled Draco forward and the boy knelt in front of Harry. Their knees brushed slightly, but neither conveyed to have noticed or mind the touch. Harry wished more than anything that he would speak to Draco alone so he could plead his case, let Draco know that this was not the only fate for him.

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco's voice was rather close to Harry this time, shivers running down his back as the Malfoy heir got close to him. Harry's face throbbed with the effects of Hermione's stinging jinx, but he kept his discomfort unnoticeable. No need to give them something to use against him. As Bellatrix walked away from Draco to question Hermione, Harry decided that now was his chance if any to get through to Draco.

'Please Draco,' Harry mouthed, watching the silver eyes widened slightly, though they both knew that there had not been a single ounce of doubt of who he was to Draco. They had not spent the last seven years loathing each other to not know what the other looked like. A slight nod had been all that Harry had gotten before Mrs. Malfoy had come over, trembling fingers tapping Draco's shoulder to get her son's attention. Harry and Ron had been taken to the dungeons, not giving a single thought to Draco's help in their current situation.

* * *

"Harry?" The man in question, turned his head towards Draco, his eyes watering just slightly as the echoes of Hermione's screams and Dobby's last words filled his ears. Draco was worried about his boyfriend, but he could not go and hug him. No, he needed to tell his parents together or he would never have the nerve to tell his father. His mother, as always, was quick to handle the situation.

"An ugly person my sister was, Mr. Potter. Ugly indeed, but she was mine you know. The only sister I was allowed to have after what my aunt did to Andy," the woman's voice was soft, as Harry had heard a handful of times before, but it rang out in the quiet room. Harry nodded his head, his head still swimming with the memories. "I am sorry for what she did to you and your friends, but I can assure you that no harm will come to you here, not that my son would allow it," the woman smirked, breaking the tension in the room as Harry snickered at the flustered Draco. The blond tried to deny her words, but it was true. Draco was rather protective over Harry after the battle, despite being taken in to custody for the first two months after the battle.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," He began, only for her to hold up her hand as a sign for him to stop.

"Call me Narcissa dear. You have done my family many good deeds and have been my son's friend for almost three years now, I think it would only be appropriate to drop the formalities," he smiled at her and nodded his head before going to continue with his 'speech'.

"Narcissa, I assure you that I am alright, just ghosts from the past. I cannot change any of it now, though not that I would change certain things," Harry's eyes drifted to Draco, the two sharing eye contact for a solid ten seconds before looking away. "I am merely paying back a debt I owed you for saving my life in the battle, there is no need for a huge dinner about it. It was my pleasure to prove someone that was innocent," he finished, finally moving close enough to take the seat to her left while Draco took the one across from his mother. Almost instantly Teddy came bounding into his lap.

"And who is this? I did not know that you had a son Mr. Potter," Narcissa smiled, watching her son fuss with the little boy who babbling incoherently at him. Harry stared at the pair as well, remembering all the times they had done this at home. Sometimes Draco would even get angry at the babbles as if he understood what Teddy was telling him. Though he said he did understand, Harry did not believe the man he had chosen to love.

"Oh no, he is not mine really! Well I suppose he is mine, but not from me…" Harry trailed off embarrassedly, Narcissa tittering at his stumbling. "He is your niece's son, Nymphadora? Though she preferred Tonks," Narcissa straighten up immediately, her eyes locked on the pink haired boy. "And please, just Harry," he said shyly, not liking to be called mister by people older than him.

"Andy's grandson?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry nodded in answer, watching Narcissa carefully. Just as Draco was protective of him, Harry was protective of Teddy. He was his last connection to Remus and Tonks and he was not going to give that up now. "Why pink hair?" She questioned again, Draco now taking a notice of their topic of conversation and grinning at his mother.

"Merlin mom, he is brilliant! Apparently cousin Tonks was a metamorphmagus and had passed the skill onto Teddy here," Draco said, though as he was in the middle of saying it Teddy shifted his appearance to look like the blond man, giggling as he did so. The only thing that was different was his eyes. His eyes matched those of Harry's. Narcissa covered her mouth, staring at the unique boy and his rare skill. Draco shook his head fondly at the young boy, ruffling his hair. "You got the eyes wrong bub," he said, knowing fully well that he may only be two, but he was hell of a lot smarter when it came to his appearance changing. He had done the green eyes on purpose.

"Nuh uh, papa," Teddy shook his head back at Draco pointing to his eyes. The other two watched the interaction with very different thoughts in mind. Harry was thinking about how it would be to have children of his own with Draco and how Teddy was going to probably give away their relationship before Draco even could. Narcissa watched her son with Teddy, her heart swelling that Draco had already found a family of his own, even if it was in an unsuspecting place.

"I understand, they are papa's eyes, but you are supposed to look like me," Draco argued back, the two watching fondly as the two argued for the next ten minutes, Teddy changing his eyes to a color other that grey each time Draco tried to correct him.

"Missus, dinner is being ready," a soft crack announced the house elf, Narcissa waving it off with her hand as she stood from her seat. It had been a deal in the trial that the Malfoy house elf staff be reduced to ten elves at max and they were to be given proper clothing and decent living conditions. Let's just say that Hermione's suggestion may have been taken seriously by the minister.

Harry stood up, swooping Teddy from Draco and blowing raspberries on his face. "Papa!" The toddler squealed, his original appearance of pink hair resurfacing as his game with Draco was interrupted. Harry grinned massively, bumping Draco as they walked.

"This is not going so bad," he whispered to him, holding Teddy on the hip between them since the pink haired boy wanted to grip Draco's shirt in his fist to ensuring his big person was not going anywhere.

"I swear you said the exact same thing when I asked you how it felt to live after the Dark Lord killed you," Draco smirked, not at all concerned about the toddler wrinkling his shirt. Harry bit his lip, knowing it was probably true, the entire battle had been one major blur to him.

* * *

Fire. Why did it have to be fire that Goyle started? If it had been water than maybe they would stand a chance, but fire destroyed everything in its path. Fiendfyre especially. Lucky for them, as it always seemed to be, there were broomsticks that had yet to be touched by the flames. With Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem clutched to his chest, Harry kicked off the ground and above the hellish fire. Ron and Hermione followed behind him, the trio soaring above the flames. Harry's eyes caught a flash of blond in the distance, but the fire had blocked his vision.

"Potter!" A voice cried through the room, the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. He swung a right, his friends following him and sure enough there was Draco and a dark-skinned man, Blaise Zabini if he had remembered correctly, dangling from a fallen table. Goyle was nowhere in sight, perhaps consumed by the flames he had created. Harry took a look at Ron, the red head having seen the blond by now. Ron turned towards Harry, knowing exactly how his friend was thinking.

"If we die for them Harry, I'm gonna kill you!" Ron shouted, the two men zooming forward towards the falling Slytherins. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and used all his strength to pull him up on the broom. The feel of the hard chest behind him oddly calmed him down and cleared his mind. He flew gracefully, the feel of Draco clutching his sides driving him on. He had to get the Slytherin to safety. He owed it to the man for not giving him up to Bellatrix. They tumbled out of the room, the brooms not going further than the door, Draco rolling with him before the blond got to his feet and scrambled away. Harry looked after him for a second before Hermione called his name. He caught the fang and slammed it into the diadem, his breathe getting knocked out of his lungs as the dark magic surrounded him. Draco was once more in the back of his mind.

Facing the killing curse had not been one of the scariest things he faced. It was some weird morbid acceptance that he was perfectly okay with being the martyr. Hermione and Ron would save the world and no one would have to worry about Harry Potter or Voldemort ever again. And if they failed, well then it would not be too long before he was reunited with his friends in death. At least he had gotten to talk to his parents and godfather before he accepted his death. They would be with him in this journey and wait for him on the other side. So to say that he was surprised at the soft voice next to his ear was an understatement.

"Is he alive? Is Draco alive?" The soft voice whispered to him, her fingers trembling just as they had all those months ago. He could respect the woman, she cared about her son and her son only. Sure she loved her husband, at least Harry would assume so, but Draco was her boy and she wanted to ensure his safety. At least by the shaking of her voice. He managed a quick head jerk, his body aching from dying. He did not question why he was alive only that he was and Narcissa Malfoy was once again putting him into her debt. "Dead." She announced, her voice strong with the knowledge that her son was safe. Harry felt his body being lifted and then decided to start thinking of a plan.

Neville's speech was rather beautiful, he was proud of his once shy friend for showing his worth and bravery. Hermione would always claim that he was dramatic so there was no point in proving her wrong, rolling out of Hagrid's arms when Neville had revealed that sword of Gryffindor. Only Harry did not think so far into the plan to realize that he did not have his wand. He stood frozen for a second, not exactly sure what to do.

"Potter!" Draco – Harry had long since stopped calling him Malfoy – shouted, racing in front of Voldemort and throwing something at the brunet. His wand. Harry was not exactly sure how the blond had obtained his wand, but he was willing to bet that it had been Narcissa's doing.

"Confringo!" Harry shouted, wand pointed at the snake, before he took off running. His life was once more in debt to the Malfoy Family.

Walking among the fallen hurt more than it should have. A lot were light wizards and students that Harry had never known and yet it brought tears to his eyes watching families grieve for their fallen loved ones. The ones that hurt the most were Remus, Tonks, and Fred. Remus was the last of his parent's friends and while they were not that close, it still hurt to see the man pale and lifeless, hand out reached towards his wife. Tonks' hand reached out as well, even in death the two were protecting each other. He wondered if this was how they spend their last moment. Reaching for each other and sending their love to Teddy. The young boy was with Fleur according to Bill, awaiting his parents who would never return. Teddy had been orphaned like himself.

Fred's death had hit a little harder because the man did not have to fight for the light side. He could have easily stayed out with his twin in their shop and Harry just felt bad for the entire Weasley family, he had brought them so much pain over the years. He never wanted to see the crushed look on George's face ever again. Even awhile after Fred's death, George still looked rather destroyed and empty and Harry could not help, but feel responsible. His self-hatred did not last too long though as Harry had gone over to ask Bill to get Teddy and the twin spotted him. Harry froze believing that George would be angry with him, but lanky arms flung themselves around his neck and George was holding him in the same fierce way that he held Ron when they had come back from the Room of Requirement. The twin cried into his shoulder and Harry held him close. It was in that moment that he felt like he had a family, that he had finally had people who were truly worried about him. All the brothers had given Harry grief about the stunt he pulled. Mrs. Weasley had been the most hurt, having thought she "lost two sons!" The statement had broken Harry into tears, the mother pulling him tightly to her chest as they grieved the fallen twin.

The weeks following the battle consisted of aurors popping around gathering the stray Death Eaters who had fled the battle when the saw their Lord fall. The Malfoy family was found within a week, the trio not trying to actually hide away from what they did. Harry had been at The Burrow when Kingsley showed up, his body reeking of exhaustion and his eyes drooped with dark bags that indicated no sleep for a while.

"You are called to speak for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Kingsley had spoken gravely, but Harry did not see it as a sentence. He knew that Narcissa and Draco had never done anything wrong. Lucius was another case, but he could not deny leaving the battle. He had not participated in the battle. He nodded simply to Kingsley, holding Teddy closer to his chest and wondering what he was going to do with the baby while he went to the hearings. A hand rested itself on his forearm and he looked up at Hermione, the girl – no woman – smiling at him supportively. He wanted nothing more than to close everyone out, but Hermione and the Weasleys were not having it. Hence why he was at The Burrow instead of Grimmauld Place.

Narcissa Malfoy was the first to sit trial, hers being rather easy since she apparently did not have the Dark Mark and was only on trial for being a medic on the dark's side. Medics should not have to sit trial; they were just trying to save lives.

Harry wore one of his best robes, Mrs. Weasley refusing him to go in what he had worn at his own trial.

"Pureblood trials are a lot harsher Harry! They are not going to listen to a boy dressed as a muggle," she had bristled though he had assured her that his status should be enough. Mr. Weasley agreed, but Harry believed he spent a week on the couch for saying so. He still got new robes despite his protest and here he was sitting in front of the Wizengamot, just like three years prior. Only this time he was not on trial, he was speaking in one. He sat off to the side, Narcissa sitting in the middle just as he did all those years ago. It was a bit strange how the dealings went. They were treating her as if she had been the Dark Lord's lover instead of a medic. It enraged something in Harry and he had to keep his cool lest he give them a reason to throw her in Azkaban. Neither Malfoy male was in the court room, both in holding cells with dementor guards. It had been a policy implicated by Fudge, but it was too useful to get rid of now.

"Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black, you stand before the wizarding community accused of aiding Tom Riddle Jr., more commonly known as Lord Voldemort," Many flinches could be heard in the watchers, many still not used to the name being used so easily. "How do you plead?" Kingsley, as temporary Minister of Magic, was overseeing the trial of the Death Eaters. Many did not even get passed the accusation part before they were kissed or tossed into Azkaban.

"Guilty," her voice was calm as ever, her Black poise never too far from her. Harry had never formally met her, but it was lovely to see her without such dark clothing on and looking a bit more at ease than when she was under Voldemort's command. She still wore a dark green color, but it suited her better than black.

"As it is, there is someone who was called to speak on your behalf," many whispers went through the crowd, Narcissa's own eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she looked up at the acting Minister. Who would step up to speak for her? "May Harry Potter step up to the stand," once more gasps and whispers filled the otherwise silent courtroom as Harry handed Teddy to Hermione and stepped into the circle in the middle of the room. He sighed as he was forced to take veritaserum. It would seem that many people were willing to lie to have their loved ones back to them. He allowed the potion to take effect as the guards pulled Narcissa up from her seat so Harry could sit. He gave them a dirty look at how their roughness of her. She was a lady first and foremost.

"Good day Harry." Harry nodded his head up to Kingsley, waiting for the questioning to begin. There was nothing he had to hide. "Just for the record, what is your full name?" Kingsley asked the required question to see if the potion had taken effect.

"Harry James Potter," he recited perfectly, though he was sure there would have to be a more personal question stated to further insure that he was who he was and that he was not lying.

"In the Battle of the Seven Potters, who accompanied me and what did we fly on? Their full name please Mr. Potter," Kingsley's voice did not portray anything other than tiredness. Narcissa's trial was petty and unnecessary. Any one on the light side could tell you that.

"You rode on a thestral with Hermione Jean Granger," Harry said easily, looking towards his friend, who smiled encouragingly. He smiled back and looked up to Kingsley. Everyone whispered in the audience since no one had really know about the Order and their effort to move Harry to The Burrow. They only really knew that Alastor Moody had fallen in a battle with Death Eaters.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Now, you were called upon today to recall the memories of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black during the Battle of Hogwarts," Kingsley knew of Harry's memories. The Order, or at least what was left of it, wanted to know how Harry had survived the killing curse yet again and he had told them the entire story. It was only right that Harry would be called for Narcissa and Draco since he seen everything that had happened with them to prove them innocent. "Start with what you first remember," Kingsley interrupted his thoughts, gesturing for Harry to give the information so they could acquit Narcissa and get on with the next trial.

"It was right after the killing curse hit me. I was not sure how I was alive for I thought he would have surely killed me. Voldemort to clarify. Mrs. Malfoy was sent over to see if I was alive, she could have easily told him that I was, but then we would not be sitting here Minister." Murmurs could be heard through the crowd to which Kingsley held his hand up to silence them. "She came to me and asked if Draco, her son, was alive, if he was okay. I was in so much pain, but I managed to nod my head and she lied for me. She is a mother that was looking out for her son," Harry finished, looking towards Narcissa who looked as if to have tears in her eyes. She did not think that anyone would have stood up for her, that she would just be given a fine and some time in Azkaban. "I owe Mrs. Malfoy my life and the war. Without her bravery we would all be dead now," he added, resisting the urge to laugh at Kingsley face. He had an unimpressed face that practically screamed that he had already won and he did not need to milk it anymore.

"That is enough Mr. Potter, I think we have come to a decision. My fellow Wizengamot members, you know the rules, but I will restate them for the record. You raise your wand if you agree, keep it down if not. Alright. All in favor of acquitting Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black of all punishments please raise your wand," the majority, of course, raised their wands and the guards led Narcissa out to go get her checked out and to gather her stuff. Harry got the counter potion for the veritaserum and moved to Hermione, taking the sleepy Teddy from her.

"You were brilliant Harry! Now you only have to sit Draco's trial," Harry nodded his head, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep. Being under the effect of veritaserum took a lot out of you even if you did not talk too much. It was mentally draining. "Come on Harry, let's go home," Hermione smiled, looping her arm with his and led the younger man to the apparition point and apparating them to The Burrow.

Draco's trial was a few days later, Kingsley already knowing all the information to acquit him from his crimes, but the public needed to be witness for it. Hermione could not come with him this time so Harry had left Teddy with Mrs. Weasley despite the baby's protest. He had worn red hair and eyes for a week after to express his anger at Harry though the green eyed man just thought it was adorable. The court went much like before, Harry going under veritaserum when he was called upon, though Draco did not seem as surprised as this mother. Narcissa probably told him about what he had done for her and told him it would all be okay. He simply nodded at Harry when his former enemy took the seat he had been forced to vacate. Harry nodded back, doing the mandatory questions for Kingsley. He was asked this time what Kingsley said to Dumbledore when he had been 'arrested' for Dumbledore's Army. Harry had smirked and replied "Dumbledore's got style," that got the courtroom to snicker with him. Draco's trial was much smaller considering no one really knew the heir and had heard of Harry being in the witness pool meaning that Draco would most likely get off. They were like vultures, they wanted things to be bad and see all Death Eaters in Azkaban. Draco was just not one that deserved to be there.

"Once more Mr. Potter, please recall the first instance of Draco Lucius Malfoy that refutes the accusations against him," Kingsley said, looking as if he needed a good night rest. Maybe he should have had Mrs. Weasley come and bully the Minister into taking a break? Mrs. Weasley was scarier than Voldemort by a long shot.

"I guess I should start at the beginning? In our sixth year, I noticed something was off with Mr. Malfoy. Everyone knew about our 'hatred' for each other, merely childish things. We, myself, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, had noticed his suspicious behavior all year and he suspected his allegiance to Voldemort. It was solidified when Mr. Malfoy cornered Albus Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower claiming that it was his task to kill the headmaster." Harry's hand trembled remembering that night clearly. It was almost as bad as listening to Hermione scream while being tortured. "He was reluctant to do it. Bellatrix Lestrange was egging him on with Fenrir Greyback, but he could not do it. Severus Snape in the end was the one to kill the Headmaster." Outraged cries echoed in the courtroom, but Harry was quick to silence them before Kingsley could. "It was later revealed through Severus' memories, his last wish was for me to watch them, that the Headmaster was already dying. Severus Snape was in an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy to ensure that Draco would be protected whether he could go through with the task or not. Dumbledore was aware as well and had begged Severus Snape to kill him. I can provide my own memories of watching the memories should the Wizengamot wish to see for themselves." Harry said fiercely. He may not have liked Snape too much, but he would be damned if he let people hate him. He owed Snape a lot, even if he was a slimy git.

"That would be appreciated Mr. Potter," A new voice, Amelia Bones, announced through the chamber before gesturing him to continue. Harry nodded slightly, looking up and seeing Narcissa sitting above watching her son's trial. She knew Harry would help her son, but she was learning more than she had heard from her son or Severus about the dealings with Dumbledore. It was news to her.

"The next time I encountered Draco was when we were snatched by Fenrir Greyback and Scabior and brought to the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to identify who I was, Hermione Granger hit me with a stinging jinx to swell my face. Lestrange wanted Draco to identify me, who else would know who I was in the room? Mr. Malfoy had proved his true intentions when he never identified who I was. My life was once more indebted to the Malfoy family, though settled when I saved Draco from Fiendfyre." Harry went on to tell, feeling the silver eyes searing through his skin from his right, where Draco was standing. Something about the gaze brought the fire of Fiendfyre back to him, the comforting calm feeling and he released a breath he did not know he was holding. "Mr. Malfoy also assisted me in the battle by throwing my wand to me. How he acquired it, I do not know, though I suspect Narcissa Malfoy had something to do with it," upon seeing her look away from his gaze, he figured he was right about her. "After throwing me my wand, Mr. Malfoy and his parents left the battle. None of them participating in the battle to my knowledge," he finished his retelling of the story and nodding to Kingsley to show that he was finished. Just like it had at Narcissa's hearing, the rules had been explained and Draco had been taken out to gather his things and to be cleared of the charges. Harry looked up, hoping to see Mrs. Malfoy, but she was already gone. He headed back to the Burrow ready to tell Mrs. Weasley all that happened. He left the part out about Draco's eyes burning into his skull and how it had made him feel. They were still enemies, right?

* * *

"Harry? Harry!" The emerald eyed boy snapped back to the present, staring into the eyes that held so much love for him it was a surprise that neither Malfoy parent had discovered their secret.

"Yeah Draco?" He asked, shrugging off the worried look. He was fine. It was being in this house that had brought up all of those memories. He was comfortable here, of course, but it would always hold bad memories for him here.

"You keep spacing out, are you okay? We do not have to do this," Draco whispered the last part, getting closer to Harry to ensure his mother did not hear him. Harry, himself, looked into the room where Narcissa was casually sipping her wine as if her son was not talking about her twenty feet away.

"I am fine Dray, we have to do this," he said encouragingly, not wanting Draco to chicken out on telling his parents just because Harry's eyes were glistening with his past. He cringed thinking of all those years ago when that bug Rita Skeeter had said that to him. Harry bounced Teddy on his hip as he walked into the room, planning on sitting with him as normal, but Narcissa stopped him.

"May I?" She asked nervously, her eyes flickering to the makeshift booster seat next to her. Harry smiled gently and nodded his head, handing Teddy to her so she could put him in the booster seat. Lucius would sit at the head of the table with Narcissa on his left and Draco to his right. Harry would be to Draco's right as Teddy was to Narcissa's left. Now they were simply waiting for Lucius to show up. It was fine however seeing as Teddy had filled the silence with asking Narcissa about her jewelry. Well more of pointing at it and going "pretty!" and her letting him play with it. Harry placed his hand on Draco's thigh and squeezed it reassuringly, letting him now that everything would be fine.

"Nice of you to join us dear," Narcissa's voice was cold as she stared down her husband, Harry pulling his hand back from Draco's thigh and turning to look at Lucius. He was nothing like how he was all those years ago when Harry was twelve. Then he had been tan and his hair was well taken care of and his body was healthy. Now, after years under Voldemort's torment and some time in Azkaban, Lucius was rather pale and had lost a ton of weight. His hair was a lot shorter now, but still held back with a ribbon. His cane was still in place though, the tapping of it echoing with each step he took towards them. Harry had not seen Lucius since his trial.

* * *

Despite his testimony not asked for with Lucius Malfoy's case, Harry was still there with the rest of the wizarding world to see what would happen with the Malfoy patriarch. He was the true Death Eater out of the trio of Malfoys and people were practically salivating at the chance that they might see Lucius Malfoy taken to Azkaban. He was not actually sure why he was here, he did not care one way or another about Lucius. Draco and Narcissa had been the ones to help him, never Lucius. Maybe it was the part of him that had suddenly become infatuated with Draco Malfoy? He wanted to ensure that the boy did not have more ripped from him than already necessary.

Teddy whined in his lap, curling away from the harsh whispers and noises from the wizards around him. Harry had no other choice than to bring his godson with him. Hermione and Ron went off to find Hermione's parents in Australia and the rest of the Weasley clan had their own plans going. And if he was honest, he did not trust Teddy with anyone else.

"Did no one ever tell you that babies and courtrooms do not mix?" A velvet – what the hell Harry? – voice said from behind him and Harry turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there. Harry shrugged his shoulders moving over slightly so Draco could sit. He had sat closer to the top, not wanting anyone to see him. Obviously he had not been doing a good job if Draco found him. Something inside of Harry cheered when he successfully got the Slytherin to accompany him, though he was not exactly sure why he was so proud of the fact. "What are you even doing here Potter? Come to give my father a sentimental testimony as well?" Harry could tell that there was no heat in the comment, more curiosity than anything. Harry shifted Teddy once more before shaking his head.

"I would have nothing to say on the account of your father that was not already said in your trial," Harry said simply, watching as testimony after testimony came up about Lucius did this or Lucius did that. None of it would stand. Everyone had heard Harry when he said that Lucius had left the battle. Neither Malfoy male had really done anything to get their hands dirty in the war. Nothing that could be proved or testified with anyhow.

"I suppose that is true," Draco shrugged, nodding his head. This got Harry to look up, he had never seen Draco so improper in the seven years of knowing him. Harry took a minute to really look at Draco. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was unkempt. His robes were pressed, but they were wrinkled. Harry could see the reason for that as he watched the older man grip the edges of his robe with every accusation brought up against his father. "Take a picture, it will last longer," Draco grumbled, shocking Harry out of his thoughts. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry's lips broke out into a huge grin.

"That is a muggle saying," he pointed out, a rather gleeful look on his face when he realized that Draco must have heard it from someone and thought it was good, but did not know the origins. The blond scowled at Harry, but made no move to deny it. Teddy fussed once more in Harry's lap, his soft whimpers bringing the attention of the wizards around them. Draco looked at the crying baby and then at the unsuccessful Harry before sighing and scooping the baby from Harry.

"You act as if you have never been around children before," he huffed, gently rocking the baby that Potter had been seen all around with. For some reason it strikes some type of jealousy within him that Harry had a baby with someone else. It was not well known that Draco had a bit of a crush on the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Only Blaise had known and that was because Draco shared around room with him and he had not remembered silencing charms one night in fifth year.

Harry was close to shouting when Draco had snatched Teddy from him, but resisted the urge when he saw Teddy immediately quiet down in the arms of Harry's enemy. He was puzzled how Draco had managed to calm him down so easily. "And you have?" He asked, ignoring the weird stirring in his chest that was provoked when Teddy cuddled deeper into Draco's black robes.

"My mother is a healer Potter. She did more than just sit around and plan parties all day long," Draco rolled his eyes, looking up at Harry to see the blush on his cheeks. It would always be fun making Harry flustered. "What is his name?" He asked, gesturing to the boy in his lap. He would like to get information while working closer to Harry at the same time. Something in him had been screaming to make the past right since the moment Harry had begged him not to give up his identity.

"Edward, but he likes Teddy better. Teddy Remus," Harry said proudly, proud to show off his godson. He may be young, on the border of eighteen now, but being Teddy's parent had been the only thing that felt right in a long time.

"And the mother?" Draco pried, his eyes watching in amazement as the boy's hair changed from red to a dull brown color. He was a special boy indeed.

"Oh, he is not mine! He is my godson. He was Professor Lupin and his wife's son, but they… you know," Harry's voice trailed off, the death of his friends still fresh even after two months. Draco looked up at the Gryffindor, his heart yearning to reach out and comfort him. Draco had always seen the pain that Harry tried to hide and he never liked that no one else did not. The blond carefully slid close, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I am sorry to bring up memories. Professor Lupin was a really good professor, I did not know you were close like that," Draco said honestly, his thumb rubbing slow circles on Harry's shoulder while the other hand held Teddy securely in his lap. Harry subconsciously leaned closer to Draco's warmth, his head resting on his shoulder.

"It is okay; you did not know. Remus, he was one of my parents' friends, the last of them, and he was my favorite professor," Harry said softly, eyes never leaving Teddy's sleeping face. It felt nice to sit like this, natural. The trial went on around them, Lucius being let go with a slight fine and the room emptying except for the three boys curled together in their own personal bubble. "Hey Draco?" Harry broke the silence, slowly pulling out of Draco's arm to look into those silver eyes.

"Yes Potter?" Draco replied back, taking a look around to see that his father's trial was over and that there was a lack of cheering so it meant his father had gotten off.

"Do you think we can try that friendship thing again?" Harry asked timidly, shuffling his feet. Draco simply held out his hand, using his free arm to hold Teddy up. Harry looked up at Draco in surprise before grinning and reaching out for his hand. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Potter, it is nice to see you again," Mr. Malfoy greeted, walking down the length of the table to meet Harry. The brunet man stood up quickly and held his hand out to shake with Lucius. The handshake was firm, almost too much, but Harry understood what it meant. Mr. Malfoy knew that something was going on and from how hard he had grabbed Harry's hand; he was sure it had something to do with their secret.

"Dear, you are almost twenty minutes late," Narcissa scolded, snapping the two males out of their staring contest as Mr. Malfoy let go and moved to sit at the top of the table.

"I am sorry dear, I was handling some busy," he apologized easily, taking his seat. Almost as soon as he was seated, food appeared on the table. It was much like Hogwarts. Harry smiled at Teddy's astonished face, he never saw magic like this before. Draco and Harry did not own house elves in their apartment and, since they lived rather close to muggle London, did not use magic themselves very often. It had been an adjustment for Draco, but he had willingly made it.

Dinner had gone by without much of a hitch, though no one was really talking. Narcissa would start conversations with Draco, but the other three at the table did not speak. Teddy for the lack of knowing words to speak and Lucius and Harry because they were both stubborn. They could both feel the edge in the air. Lucius was staring at the proximity that Harry and Draco kept with each other and the longing looks his son would shoot Harry whenever he wanted him to chime in with something he said. It reminded him a lot of when he and Narcissa had gotten engaged and she wanted him to enjoy what was going on, but all he could do was focus on not cursing himself. It was not until they had settled back into the parlor that Lucius finally spoke up.

"So Mr. Potter," Harry decided to cut him off there, sheepishly of course.

"Harry is fine sir," he blushed, biting his lip. He really hoped that he had not made Mr. Malfoy upset with his wish. The man just nodded his head and went about asking his question once more.

"Harry, how does my son go from being your enemy to your roommate in a span of two years?" The question shocked the room, but Harry could tell where this was leading. He looked at Draco, who was gapping at his father, Teddy asleep in his lap since he refused to be away from his big person.

* * *

"But why muggle London, Potter?" Draco complained as they moved the last of the boxes into their apartment. Well Harry moved while Draco carried Teddy. The baby had been very much in love with the blond man and it sometimes made Harry jealous. He wished that Draco would hold him like he held Teddy. Was that weird? Though he assumed that they were past the point of weird. In the seven months that Draco and Harry have been trying to be friends, they actually found that they had a lot in common. They liked the same books and candy, though Draco still 'hated' Harry for his love of "that disgusting pumpkin flavored water" and Harry 'hated' Draco for his "long ponce-y beauty showers." But they were as close as can be.

Hermione had remarked that their relationship may have been accelerated slightly by the presence of Teddy. The little boy loved Draco an odd amount and never seemed to like to be away from him. The idea of moving in together had sprung when Teddy was teething and all he was wanted was "ay", the name that Harry had come to know as Draco. No one in The Burrow, not even Mrs. Weasley could calm the young boy so Harry did want any self-respecting, sleep deprived pseudo-parent would do and floo'd to the Malfoy Manor and dragged Draco from his bed and to The Burrow to calm Teddy down.

The Slytherin had been ready to argue the second he landed in The Burrow, but when the cries of Teddy reached his ears, he was in his so-called 'parent mode'. Ron had labelled Draco's behavior after that night as parent mode since he had only ever seen his mother swoop in like that and help them stop crying. Plus, with the way Harry watched Draco and Teddy like they hung the stars, he knew his best mate had fallen in love with the snake and they would be no telling him otherwise.

Hermione was the one to suggest them getting their own apartment. Mrs. Weasley was rather happy having Draco just live in The Burrow with them, but the former Slytherin was not all that happy with that possibility. He was getting along fine with Granger and Weaselette, but being around Weasley at all hours of the day? No chance. Harry was tasked with finding an apartment since all he did during the day time was study for his upcoming medical exam and take care of Teddy while Draco worked in with the Aurors. He had still had to go through the training, but Kingsley said that he was sure to make a team with his training as a Death Eater. His expertise would be helpful on raids.

"I chose muggle London because it would do you good to get away from magic for a little bit and it was a lot cheaper than any of the wizarding apartments I saw," money was no issue with them, seeing as they were both rather rich from their name sakes, but they wanted to live somewhere on their own. This apartment is what they had been able to save up enough to get. Sure they would have to use their vaults to pay the first couple months, but Harry was schedule to start at Saint Mungos on Monday and they should have enough to pay their rent in no time.

Draco had prepared to retort, but Teddy's cry cut him off, both men turning to look at the boy who was sat amidst the boxes, bright yellow hair an indication that he was fussy and tired. The blond man smiled sadly at Teddy and went over to pick him up.

"I know bub, I know. You are all tired out," he cooed to Teddy, rocking the little boy gently as he walked down the hall to the room that was supposed to be Teddy's. Harry followed behind, wondering what Draco was going to do if Teddy's crib was not set up yet. He leaned against the door frame watching as Draco conjured up a crib from one of the buttons on his shirt and gently placed the baby down, casting a few warming charms to keep Teddy nice and toasty – another muggle saying that Harry had told him about – until they could find his baby stuff. He leaned over the railing to kiss Teddy's forehead, the once yellow hair now back to his plain brown from not sustaining the color change in his sleep. When he got older, he would be able to keep his appearance through the night. At least that is what Remus had told him. Apparently waking up to Tonks with a duck face was not what Remus liked waking up to after a full moon. Though it always made him laugh.

Harry smiled softly at the memory, his eyes prickling with tears. Teddy may not have his parents, but he had a set of parents. Him and Draco were the best parents that Teddy could have, in spite of his real ones being dead.

"You going soft on me scarhead?" Draco teased quietly, walking up to Harry and standing in front of the shorter boy. He was only shorter by like four inches, but Draco still liked to rub it in. Harry bit his lip looking up at Draco carefully. It was now or never right? That is what Hermione had told him. He pushed off the door frame and pushed up on his tip toes slightly to connect his and Draco's lips. It was not those passionate movies kisses that his Aunt Petunia used to watch. No, it was actually rather chapped and chaste, both boys not knowing exactly what to do.

It felt like forever before Draco started to move his lips, his arms coming down to wrap around Harry's waist securely. The short man wrapped his own arms around Draco's neck, using it for balance and to pull him down closer to his lips. They kissed for a few more seconds before they pulled away, both panting.

"What was that for?" Draco whispered, forehead resting against Harry's as he searched those jade eyes that felt like they pierced his soul with every time their eyes connected.

"I just realized that raising a kid with you may not be so bad," Harry whispered back, watching as a broad smile spread across the blond's face and a chuckle escaped him. Harry quickly muted the laugh with his lips, pulling Draco out of Teddy's room and closing the door. "You are going to wake him you, wanker," Harry laughed, hugging Draco close to him. For the last eight months – Harry would be lying if he said that he did not fancy Draco when he was on trial – Harry had wanted nothing more than to feel Draco's lips upon his and now that it has happened he felt giddy like a girl who got asked to the yule ball. Merlin what was up with him today?

"I do not think you know how long I have waited for this," Draco smiled, pressing a kiss into the mop of curls that were tickling his nose. He could not believe his luck. He had gained a family in the months that he thought he would never have one again.

"Try me," Harry whispered back, looking up at Draco. The older of the two connected their lips this time, holding the brunet wizard close to his body. Harry moaned softly into the kiss when Draco bit his lip and let the blond back him into the nearest wall. "Sorry, not much experience," he blushed at Draco, letting his fingers run through those long strands of blond hair. His statement had pulled a groan out of the older wizard and Harry found himself with Draco Malfoy sucking at his neck and pawing at his hips. He tossed his head back, his head colliding with the wall with a dull thud. Draco chuckled against his neck.

"So Teddy's birthday is coming up right?" He asked, his voice hot in Harry's ear and it was rather hard to focus, but he managed all the same, nodding his head to his question. "I was thinking maybe get him a toy broom?" Draco asked, the tone of his voice indicating that he had been thinking about this for a long time. Harry smirked slightly and pushed Draco's face away from his neck.

"In your dreams Malfoy," he laughed, his tongue peeking out to taunt the blond. The brunet watched as the blond narrowed his eyes and took off to the kitchen to avoid the oncoming attack. Life had instantly shifted within the Malfoy-Potter residence.

* * *

"We decided to be grown up. Our childish antics were just that, childish. There was no reason for us to continue to hate each other in a bright, new future. I thought the first change would be trying to be friends with Draco, though Merlin knows how much I have struggled," Narcissa giggled as Draco stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Lucius simply nodded accepting the answer, but the interrogation was far from over.

"I see, and your son?" Lucius gestured to Teddy, still blissfully asleep against his big person's chest. Harry's heart swelled the same it did whenever he had watched Draco cradled Teddy. Harry blushed though at the mention of Teddy being his son.

"Well, you see Mr. Malfoy. He is not technically my son yet. He is my godson, his parents and family fell in the war and I was the only one who could take him in." Harry told him honestly, trying to keep calm. It was like those parents meet their daughter's boyfriend only Draco was a boy and his parents did not know about their relationship. Plus there was a baby involved.

"That is admirable of you Harry, especially at a young age. But you said yet?" Lucius continued to pry, eyeing Harry. The brunet knew that Lucius was probably already aware of everything and just wanted him to confirm it.

"I was planning on adopting him or at least naming him my heir, should something happen to me. His family did not have too much to leave him, but I have plenty that will give him a happy life." The Malfoy men stiffened at the mention of adoption, though for totally different reasons. Harry could guess that Draco had stiffened because he did not know that Harry had a plan in place for if something happened to him. No one should have to think and prepare like that, but with Harry it was reasonable. Still Draco did not like that he was finding out about this now. He was happy to adopt Teddy, but the thought of it being a plan to help Teddy live comfortably made his head hurt and he wanted to cuddle into his boyfriend. Mr. Malfoy's reason was totally different.

Anger slowly morphed on the elder Malfoy's face as his head snapped to his son. "The least you could do is adopt your gay lover's child," the phrase was spat with such ice, that Harry had not been able to exactly hear what he said. It had taken a couple seconds before he realized exactly what had been said. He looked towards Draco as well, the man petrified in fear, staring wide eyes at his father. Teddy grumbled in Draco's chest from being held too tight, though he was quick to settle down. He could never be mad at his Dray.

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice shook as he spoke, looking between his father and Harry shyly. Narcissa watched on in amusement and Harry wanted to go and comfort his boyfriend, but he was not sure if it would make it worse.

"I am sure Mr. Potter will be marrying into our family? Right Mr. Potter? It is safe to assume that you are the 'bottom' in the relationship," those molten eyes stared at him, heat rising to his face and all he could do is nod. "Thank you, so it would only make absolute sense if you adopted the child and that way when you two decide you are marriage ready, you will not have to deal with the paperwork to change his name to Malfoy." Now both boys are shocked. Draco because his father knew and Harry because Mr. Malfoy had just been talking about marriage.

"You mean you know?" Draco asked softly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Of course we knew dear! You were absolutely in love with the boy all your life." Narcissa added in, Draco blushing harder at his mother's words.

"And you are alright with it?" He asked, his fingers trembling against Teddy's back as he looked between his parents.

"Of course love, you are our son and whoever you love is who you love. Though I had wished I had found out from you and not Molly Weasley," Harry's head shot towards the lady of the Malfoy family with confusion on his face. "You did not know? She wrote me asking if Draco was allergic to anything. Said that Harry was bringing his boyfriend home for Christmas and even invited us along, but we had sadly been away in Paris already," Harry put his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter. It had been Draco's first Christmas with the Weasleys and his first real time meeting all of them.

* * *

"Oh Harry dear, so lovely of you to come by! And Teddy my little dear, you look so cute!" Mrs. Weasley always got really sentimental near the holidays, like most mother apparently do. Draco said his mother would get really mom-like near Yule as well. Harry smiled down at Teddy in his arms. He had somehow managed to get the little boy in an elf costume for the dinner and the boy had even assisted, growing his ears out to match an elf's ears. He was rather adorable, but he knew it would turn real fast if Teddy suddenly decided he was grumpy and wanted bedtime.

Harry placed the baby down, watching as he immediately got swept away by one of the ladies in the house. He tugged Draco from behind him and watched as the Slytherin smiled hesitantly at the matriarch of the Weasley household.

"And you must be our dear Harry's boyfriend," Harry blushed at her words, but did not interrupt them.

"Draco Malfoy ma'am," Draco said politely, holding out his hand and kissing the back of hers when she offered it.

"Such a nice young boy you found yourself Harry and it is Molly, Draco, you are family if you are dating Harry," Draco look at Harry skeptically, but the brunet simply shrugged and led the blond into the kitchen. The dining table had been expanded to fit the mess of people that had been crowded into The Burrow. Draco looked a bit green at the ocean of redheads he saw. Harry just chuckled at him and led him to the top of the table where Arthur was.

"Draco this is Arthur Weasley, Arthur this is my boyfriend Draco," They shook hands politely and made a bit of small talk. Arthur mainly asked how his father was. Lucius had lost his job at the Ministry and had worked solely on the businesses that the Malfoy family was invested in. They moved onto the next Bill and Fleur, Victoire cradled in the blonde woman's arms. Their meeting went along splendidly, Bill making conversation over what Draco used in his hair and Harry asking Fleur if she would like some playdates between Teddy and Victoire. Meeting Charlie and his partner Elijah, had been easy as well. Charlie had let them go with a brief comment about him being "glad to not be the only Weasley who likes broomsticks." Harry had blushed the entire time as they met Percy, Draco laughing at his boyfriend's expense.

Since Draco had already known Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, the last Weasley to meet was George. He was looking rather well for himself in the year after the battle. He had gotten engaged to Angelina Johnson not too long ago, though the two had been very adamant on waiting a bit longer for marriage. It was a spur of the moment thing for George to ask, but he did not want to take it back. Something about him knowing she was his soulmate yet not ready to slap a ring on his finger. Something that would have definitely gotten him smacked across the face if his mother had heard him say it.

"Oh my darling Harry has finally graced me with the absolute pleasure of introducing me to his Slytherin boyfriend?" Harry rolled his eyes at George's theatrics. Sure he did not have his twin anymore, but he was still just as dramatic. "And here I thought I did not mean anything to you anymore Harrykins," George faked sobbed, Angelina elbowing him playfully. "Even my fiancée is choosing him over me!" He 'cried' harder. Harry snickered and pulled Draco closer so he was not hiding behind him.

"Do not mind George, he is just a bit down that he did not get to have me first," He whispered the last part so only they could hear it not wanting Mrs. Weasley to beat him with a spoon. George laughed loudly, one of the biggest laughs that they have all seen since Fred's death. All the Weasleys stopped to watch their single twin laugh himself into tears, all happy to see him find some semblance of himself again.

"Oh you wound me Harry! I could have been your best nightmare," George winked at him, mouthing about how he still could be, though they knew it was a lie. He loved Angelina a lot and though comfortable with his sexuality did not want anyone besides her.

"If it helps any, he is not that great," Draco teased, gaining confidence in the presence of the family. The comment received a smack from Harry and a choked laugh from George.

"You know what Malfoy, you are alright! And about Harry, I am sure he is bloody amazing, years of Quidditch and hunting down a killer you know," Harry sent George a not so nice finger before he and Draco were ushered to their seats by Mrs. Weasley. They sat with Hermione and Ron, Harry next to Ron and Draco next to Teddy so he could feed him. The night continued much the same, Draco promising Harry that he was a good shag and then getting hit once more by Harry for saying it in the first place. The entire time George laughed like a manic and the entire family was glad to see someone could bring the wide smile back to his face.

Time for gifts was upon them quickly and Draco did not expect to find himself with many. All the ones that Harry had gotten him had been opened at their home and none of the Weasleys really knew him enough to give him gifts. He was only supposed to have a few, one from Ron – they had gotten over the last name feud they had -, Hermione, and Ginny along with one that Harry did not let him open since he did not want Draco to feel left out. So in total he should have had four presents and then he could sit back and help Teddy open his mountain of presents. Well not exactly a mountain since the Weasleys were still not that well off, but with all the kids moving on in their own careers they could afford to splurge a bit with their grandkids.

With all his thoughts of Teddy's presents, Draco was surprised when Charlie, who had been Santa – whatever the bloody hell that meant – this year handed him not four but seven presents. He eyed the three extra carefully, looking around as everyone tore into their gifts as if they were children once more. Draco silently opened the ones that he had been suspecting, figuring the extra three had been a mistake. Hermione had gotten him a wand holster and smiled at him when he nodded her way. Ron got him a box of sweets and the top of the box read "a box of sweets for Harry's sweetie" which had Ron and George laughing loudly, the gift obviously being shared between the two. He just shook his head and moved to the next one. Ginny had gotten him a set of journals since Teddy had liked to draw all over his paperwork whenever he brought it home. Draco could now take notes and not have to worry about Teddy drawing on them.

"Thank you," he said softly, turning to the last four. Two were from Harry, one was from Mrs. Weasley, and the last was from Mr. Weasley. He grabbed the one from Mr. Weasley first, quite puzzled when he pulled out a green and silver duck shaped object.

"Ah the rubber duck! After much conversation with Harry and Hermione, I have finally figured out what its function is. To bring merriment! And there is no better way to welcome you to the family than to give you something muggle. Besides Ron told me you were a Slytherin and I know all about house pride," the balding man grinned, showing off his red and gold scarf that his wife had knitted him. Draco felt touched that he had put so much thought into something for him and he did not even know if he would like him or not. The next thing he grabbed was Mrs. Weasley's gift, carefully pulling away the wrapping. Inside was a sweater – one that he had noticed everyone seem to be wearing – though it had a D on it, while everyone else had their initial. He looked at Harry confused.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, tears stinging his eyes. "Everyone in the Weasley family has a sweater that Mrs. Weasley knits herself," he explained, watching as realization slowly dawned on Draco and tears shone in his own eyes. He was quick to pull the fabric on and could not keep the smile off his face, much like Harry did whenever he wore his. Mrs. Weasley watched on happily and pretended she did not see Draco wipe his eyes.

The Slytherin slowly handled the next two gifts carefully, seeing as they were both from Harry. He decided to open the smaller one first. He found a jewelry box inside and opened it to see a small coin laid inside. He turned to his boyfriend once more to explain.

"In fifth year, we had a group call Dumbledore's army. We would use these coins to communicate with each other about meeting times thanks to Umbridge getting rid of clubs," Draco blushed at that since he remembered being a right prat that year. Harry just smiled softly and kissed his forehead before continuing. "The coins were later used to summon D.A. members to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Since, no one really has their coins, at least they are not activated, Hermione created new coins for our family to indicate if any of us are ever in trouble. Much like the Weasley's clock," Harry pointed to a clock, or at least what he assumed was a clock. It was covered with a sheet. "Mrs. Weasley cannot bear to look at it since she came home and Fred's spoon had fallen off," he whispered to Draco, the blond nodding understanding why she would do that. "These coins are to be worn at all times and will heat if anyone is in need of help or in danger. You can even call directly to someone if you need only them," Harry demonstrated by pulling his own coin out from underneath his sweater and holding it in his hand. The one in Draco's hand warmed up, catching his attention.

"That is so cool," he grinned, quickly placing the necklace around his neck.

"It even has all of our sigils on it." Harry said, holding up the coin so Draco could see. The W of the Weasley crest was proud, showing who the main family of the coin was. Since Hermione was muggle-born she did not have a sigil, but a book was placed on the key as well to represent her. A sword being placed there for the Potter family sigil. The most heartwarming had been that right next to the sword was a dragon, the most prominent feature of his family. The back of the coin read the family names of everyone who held a coin and he bit his lip seeing his own last name there.

"Thank you so much," he whispered, pulling Harry into his lap and kissing his temple softly. He wanted nothing more than to go home and show Harry how much he loved his gift. He reached for his last gift and Harry tittered in his lap. "Something funny Potter?" He asked, looking at the gift suspiciously.

"No, just looking at what Ron and George gave you. Open the gift, it is from Teddy and I," Draco casted a look around the room and grinned seeing the baby had made his way to Fleur and was playing with Victoire in the wrapping paper. Draco carefully unwrapped the gift, his smile falling when he saw what he was gifted. Almost instantly Ron and Harry were full out laughing, the sound drawing attention to them. Hermione started to giggle as well as she had been aware of the story that involved the gift.

In his hand, Draco held a soft white ferret plushie. He glared at the trio, though it did nothing to stop their laughter. He grabbed Harry's hip tightly and pressed his lips against his ear.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," he hissed, wrestling Harry to the floor and hitting him with the plushie. The display only made him laugh harder, the rest of the Weasley clan joining in. Despite the plushie, this had to be one of the best yules he had ever had.

* * *

"Merlin that woman cannot keep a secret!" Draco huffed, though he looked relieved that he did not have to break the news to his parents.

"Neither can you, dragon. I have known about the love you harbor for Harry since fourth year," Narcissa teased, watching her son start to trip over his words to defend himself.

"Oh yes I remember, 'Father, I am writing to tell you that Potter has gotten himself into more trouble, stupid Potter always wanting to be the center of attention. Is there anything you can do to get him out of the tournament?' You were sick with worry," Lucius joined in on the teasing, causing his son to groan and hide his face in Teddy's shoulder. Harry laughed along with the Malfoy parents, loving that Draco had loved him even then. All laughter ceased when Teddy whined loudly, not liking that Draco had moved him.

"As much fun as this evening as been, I think that is our cue to get Teddy to bed," Harry announced, standing from his seat and moving to Draco to take Teddy. The Malfoys all stood, Draco going to collect their coats while Harry said his goodbyes.

"Do stop by any time Harry darling, I have plenty of stories to tell you about my beloved Dragon." Narcissa hugged him briefly, placing a kiss on Teddy's forehead, much to the displeasure of the fussy toddler. His hair turned a reddish-yellow color to show that he was not happy that he was not in bed right now. Harry just chuckled at him and turned to Mr. Malfoy.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, holding out his free hand for the man to shake.

"Ah, given the circumstances, I supposed it would be proper for you to call me Lucius, do you not agree Harry?" The taller man smiled, shaking Harry's hand a lot easier this time around. Draco returned, helping Harry put on his coat before taking Teddy to do the same.

"Lucius then," Harry nodded, buttoning his coat and keep his eyes focused on Lucius. Draco was a mother hen and he knew that Teddy was in good hands with him.

"If you give anymore thought to adopting Teddy into the Malfoy name, let me know and we can sit down and chat about what to section off for him, as Draco's heir after him." Harry nodded, though he was tired and did not really feel like talking business with Mr. Malfoy right now.

"Goodnight mother, father," Draco nodded, holding Teddy to his chest and glaring at Harry when he attempted to take him. Draco did not trust Harry going through the floo, let alone Harry and Teddy. Lucius nodded to his son and Narcissa came to hug him and made him promise that he would come and visit more often. He promised before heading to the fireplace. The fireplace was big enough for all three of them to fit and Harry hugged Draco's side, an arm over Teddy just in case. He knew Draco would not let anything happen to him, but he was a mother hen too. With one final wave, the Malfoy-Potter trio were off to their apartment.

Teddy's wail broke their hearts, but it is what happened every time they traveled through floo. It always hurt his ears.

"I got him, you go lay down," Harry said, tugging the wailing toddler to him and smiling softly as he rocked him. Draco pouted before nodding, moving forward to kiss Teddy's cheek.

"Goodnight bub," he said, rubbing the toddler's back softly. He headed off to their bedroom after that, the sound of the shower turning on following shortly after. Harry carried Teddy to his bedroom, humming softly to get him to calm down. They may not have much magic in muggle London, but he had ensured that there was silencing spells up around the apartment so no one could hear in the apartment. Believe it or not, Teddy was a crybaby.

It had taken a total of twenty minutes, a story, and three songs for Teddy to finally tire himself out. Harry placed him down into his crib, making sure he was tucked in with his snitch blanket and ferret plushie that he fell in love with once he had saw Draco with it. Harry smiled at the plushie and leaned down to kiss Teddy's head.

"We got so lucky Teddy bear," he whispered, making sure his nightlight was on before leaving the room and heading into the one he shared with Draco. The blond was already under the covers, head buried in the pillow, though Harry knew he was not asleep, not yet. Draco did not sleep well after the war and claimed that Harry helped keep the nightmares away.

The brunet wizard began to strip out of his clothing, taking his coin necklace off and setting it down next to Draco's on the dresser. He bent over to grab a pair of boxers, rolling his eyes when a whistle sounded from behind him.

"Merlin you could be mistaken for a Qudditch player," Draco said, head rested on his palm as he stared at his boyfriend. Harry pulled the boxers on, knowing that one way or another they would end up on the floor by morning. He climbed into bed, removing his glasses as he went and flicked off the light. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled happily cuddling into his chest.

"I told you everything would be just fine," he said softly, drawing invisible patterns on Draco's arm. The Dark Mark stood out in the light of the moon, its darkness contrasting with Draco's pale skin. They had talked about getting it covered up the muggle way, but Draco was not sure what he would want to get to cover it up.

"Yeah, you are always right, stupid bloody Gryffindor," Draco grumbled playfully, pulling Harry's chin up to kiss him softly. The long day was getting to them both, but they were still young hence make out sessions were allowed.

"I love you Malfoy," Harry whispered softly, pulling away from the kiss to look up at Draco. His vision may be blurred, but he remembered those eyes no matter where he was.

"I love you too Potter," Draco said back, pulling the smaller man closer to him and kissing him once more. Harry ended up on top of Draco, straddling his stomach as their kiss heated up. Harry pulled away once more though, much to Draco's displeasure.

"So dragon huh?" He smirked, laughing madly when Draco flipped them over a scowl on his face.

"Sod off you prat," but there was absolutely no malice in his voice as he captured Harry's lips once more.

* * *

So this is inspired by Freeform's show Baby Daddy where one of the character's dad shows up and he thinks that him and his friend are gay lovers who have a baby and he is like "The least you can do is adopt your gay lover's child" and I started crying because that was really funny to me! So I wrote a story about it, but it turned into something that I actually want to cry over because this is honestly so beautiful and sad and Merlin I did not know I could write like this! So I hope you like it! I do take requests so if you want to see something special or send me a ship and a prompt you can swing over to my tumblr ( scarycis ) and shoot me a request! I love doing this for other people honestly! I love this and I hope you love it too! Let me know what you think of it! – Courtney xoxo

Ps. I actually went back and edited this, I'm so proud and tired!


End file.
